


Birdnapped

by FleetSparrow



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Discowing, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick has been kidnapped.  Sadly, this is no longer a surprise to him.  Thankfully, Slade comes to his rescue.Again.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183
Collections: SladeRobin Weekend 2020





	Birdnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 for Slade/Dick weekend. Prompt: Abduction/Kidnapping

Dick was getting really sick of being kidnapped.

His arms were currently chained to the wall above his head. He managed to shimmy his way into a somewhat upright position, easing the tension on his shoulders. His captors had taken his gloves, and, with them, his tools for picking locks. Currently, he was in alone in a dark basement, his kidnappers upstairs plotting probably what to do with him now. He could just make out the sound of voices.

Dick twisted around, trying to see if he could slip out of the chains by himself. He might be able to if he dislocated his thumb, but he wasn’t thrilled by that possibility. Maybe if he could get something sharp to use to pick the lock.

There was a commotion overhead that he almost missed due to the rattling of his chains. He only stopped moving when he heard the sound of a table being overturned. A few more thuds and the place went quiet. Dick sat frozen, not afraid, just listening.

The basement door opened and a shadow spread down the stairs. A moment later, the shadow began descending.

Dick’s eyes were suited to the dark by now, but he couldn’t quite make out who was coming down due to the other detritus that filled the basement.

“You sure get yourself into trouble, don’t ya, kid?”

Slade.

“Hi, Slade,” Dick said, relaxing, even though he knew he probably shouldn’t.

Slade walked over to Dick, eyeing him with amusement.

“Should I ask?”

“Just unchain me.”

Slade pulled out his sword and slashed it through the chains with a force that jarred Dick as the chains broke. The cuffs still around his wrists, Dick rubbed his shoulders, careful not to hit himself with the links of chain still connected.

“Artful,” he said.

“I thought it was,” Slade said, sheathing his sword.

Dick stood, rolling out his shoulders still against the strain. “Didn’t happen to find my gloves, did you?”

Slade produced them from his belt, and Dick put them on. “Thanks. Last thing I need is to leave fingerprints in a house of, um…” He looked over at Slade. “You didn’t kill them, did you?”

“I’m not being paid right now,” Slade said. “I was sent to find you.”

Dick’s eyes narrowed. “By who?”

“Who else?”

Dick frowned. It was bad enough Bruce was keeping tabs on him now that Dick was with the Titans, but to actually ask Slade to track Dick down when he went missing? And not go looking for Dick himself? That bugged him.

“You ready to leave?” Slade asked.

Dick shook himself out of his thoughts and nodded. “Back to Titans Tower.”

Slade rested a large hand on the back of Dick’s neck. “I had another place in mind for you.”

Dick arched an eyebrow, but let Slade lead him out of the basement and out to his car.

“You really drive an old beater like this?” Dick asked, putting on his seatbelt.

“Not everyone can be millionaires, kid.”

Dick scrunched his nose. “You don’t come cheap. What the hell else do you do with your money?”

“Believe it or not, I am still a family man.”

“I don’t, but I’ll take your word for it.”

Slade snorted, but said nothing. They drove on in silence. Dick fiddled with the radio and Slade didn’t stop him. They were driving to the outskirts of New York, in the opposite direction from where Dick needed to be.

“Where are you taking me again?”

“I didn’t tell you the first time,” Slade said. And that seemed to be all he would say until they finally reached an abandoned farmhouse out in the sticks.

“You’re kidding me,” Dick said. “Don’t tell me this is a hideout.”

“Just wait till you see the inside,” Slade said, getting out of the car.

“I’m sure I’ll be overwhelmed,” Dick muttered, just loud enough for Slade to hear.

The inside matched the outside in terms of decrepit looks. Then Slade led him out the back to the storm cellar. That place was set up like a vault, with soundproofed walls, state of the art technology, and plenty of comforts.

“OK, I’m impressed,” Dick said.

Slade stepped up behind Dick and started rubbing his shoulders. Dick moaned and leaned back against him. Slade pressed his groin against Dick’s ass, and Dick rocked his hips back. One hand snaked around Dick’s chest to unzip his suit, pulling the already low collar farther open. His hands wandered Dick’s chest, stopping every so often to pinch and rub a nipple or dip below Dick’s belt. By the time Slade had Dick undressed, Dick was hard and ready to climb him like a tree.

Slade picked Dick up and tossed him down on the sofa. Slade knew how rough he could be with Dick; a little manhandling went a long way to getting Dick hot and bothered. Slade stripped out of his uniform and flipped Dick over. Dick wiggled his hips in Slade’s face. Slade spread Dick’s cheeks wide and tongued his hole. Dick moaned and pushed back, stretching long across the couch. Slade slapped his ass and Dick let out a squawk, but didn’t tell Slade to stop.

Finally, Slade stopped, pausing a moment to fetch a bottle of lube. As Slade stretched him open, Dick buried his face in the cushions, his ass raised high in the air. By the time Slade entered him, Dick was a mess.

Dick moaned loud, unabashed in his lust. Slade bent down over him, rutting deep into Dick’s ass. He nipped and bit at Dick’s shoulder and neck, one hand going to Dick’s cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Dick arched his back, dropping his head back on Slade’s shoulder as Slade came inside him. Slade bit down on Dick’s neck, and Dick cried out as he spilled over Slade’s hand.

Long after Slade had pulled out and wrapped around Dick as they nestled on the couch, Dick swatted his arm playfully.

“Vampire,” Dick said. “How’m I going to explain bite marks. I wear an open collar, you know?”

“That’s the point,” Slade said. “Now everyone knows you’re mine.”

Dick hummed in pleasure, closing his eyes. “Did he really send you?” He didn’t have to mention who the “he” was; Slade knew.

“Joe told me,” Slade said quietly. “Said you’d been missing too long.”

Dick smiled to himself. “He’s a good kid.”

“Yeah. He gets that from his mother.”

Dick laughed and snuggled closer. “You’re not too bad yourself, Slade.”

Slade just harrumphed. “When you’re ready, I’ll take you back.”

“I’ll let you know, then,” Dick said. “But I’m pretty comfy here.”

"Don't tell the Bat that."

"I don't." Dick smiled. "I never do."


End file.
